Immer Schwierigkeiten mit Hermine
by Lapislazuli L
Summary: Was machen, wenn man im falschen Körper steckt, und Lucius Malfoy der einzige ist, der helfen kann? Ein fehlgeschlagener Fluch bringt Hermine und Snape in eine prekäre Situation.


Dieser Beitrag entstand im Rahmen einer Challenge auf Profsnape. Die Örtlichkeiten sowie Hermine, Snape und eine schwarze Katze waren vorgegeben. Dieses Szenengerüst galt es zu füllen.

Mein Dank an meine Blitzbeta Mr. Spock! *knuddel

Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!

--------

**Immer Schwierigkeiten mit Hermine**

„Du bist noch immer genauso bescheuert wie zu Schulzeiten! Deine unsäglichen Alleingänge ewig ... und stell dich gefälligst nicht schlafend, wenn ich mit dir rede!", sagte Snape.

„Ich kann nichts machen!", erwiderte Hermine. Ihre verzweifelte Stimme kam aus dem schwarzen Katzenkörper und nicht aus ihrem eigenen, der am Fenster stand und starr hinaus blickte.  
„Dieser Körper will mir nicht hundertprozentig gehorchen. Ich muss mich einfach einringeln!"

Die schwarze Katze, in deren Körper die junge Frau gefangen war, richtete sich widerwillig auf. In ihren eigenen Körper schien ebenfalls Bewegung zu kommen. Der Raum lag im Dunkeln, nur vom Mondlicht erhellt und Hermines Silhouette war gut zu erkennen. Sie hatte sich eben auf das Fensterbrett geschwungen, dann für eine junge Dame sehr unvorteilhaft hingehockt und blickte jetzt in den Park.  
„Miauuu!"

„Was macht sie denn jetzt wieder?"

Hermine seufzte.  
„Ich denke, sie spürt den Ruf der Nacht und möchte auf die Jagd gehen."

„Ich persönlich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, sie hinauszulassen", sagte er trocken, „aber wie sähe es denn aus, wenn die ministeriale Sonderbeauftragte zum Schutz der Minderheiten höchstpersönlich mit einem Vogel zwischen ihren Beißerchen erwischt wird."

Er ließ sich genüsslich tief in den Sessel sinken, während Hermine auf ihrem immer unruhiger wurde.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß! Mir tut auch alles so Leid! Ehrlich!  
Es war nur DIE Gelegenheit, Malfoy der ausbeuterischen Zustände in seinen Fabriken und Firmen wegen endlich dran zu bekommen."  
Sie brachte mit ihrer Schlecke das zerzauste Brustfell ganz selbstverständlich in Ordnung.

„Deine moralisch einwandfreien Absichten in Ehren, Hermine, aber nicht nur, dass du mich, der deiner wahnwitzigen Bitte, dich hierher mitzunehmen, stattgegeben hat, und dich selbst gefährdest, steht auch unsere ohnehin mehr als fragile ... Bekanntschaft auf dem Spiel."

„Autsch! Das saß!", sagte Hermine eingeschnappt.

„WIR werden gleich sitzen, und zwar im Verlies hier im Keller!!!", bellte Snape.  
"Lucius wird uns jeden Moment holen, um dann den Wirtschaftsball zu eröffnen. Malfoy Manor wimmelt von Bossen, und ich darf mich mit einer katzenhirnbestückten, rolligen Miss Granger blamieren!"

Ganz entfernt, einige schwere Flügeltüren weiter, hörte man aus dem Festsaal die Musiker vereinzelt ihre Instrumente stimmen.

„Beruhigt dich wieder!", erwiderte Hermine, während ihr Leihkörper die Ohren zurücklegte und unruhig mit dem Schwanz zuckte.  
„Es war halt einfach Pech! Bin ich vielleicht schuld, dass der Fluch Draco haarscharf verfehlt, weil dieser über seine eigenen Beine stolpern muss? Und was hat eigentlich dieser Mistkater im Haus rumzustreichen?"

Sie erhob sich vom rotsamtenen Sessel, schob die Krallen tief in den Stoff, um sich gemächlich zu dehnen und einen Katzenbuckel allererster Güte zu vollführen.

„Pass auf, wie du über Lucius' Lieblingskater redest!", warnte Snape.  
„Du steckst gerade in dem wohl verwöhntesten Katzenkörper der Welt. Der Kater ist Lucius' Ein und Alles!"

Hermine sprang geschmeidig vom Sessel und drehte den Kopf in alle Richtungen, um dieses lebendige Produkt seelenlosen Kapitalismus' genauer betrachten zu können, und war überrascht, wie das Fell vor Gesundheit strotzend im bläulichen Mondlicht schimmerte.

„Deshalb habe ich schon die ganze Zeit ein so starkes Verlangen nach Drachenleberpastete mit blanchierten Bergfeeneiern", bemerkte sie, während sie mit dem Kopf abtauchte, um ihre flauschige Unterseite zu betrachten.  
„Obwohl ich sowas noch nie im meinen Leben gegessen habe, habe ich den Geschmack regelrecht im Mund", murmelte sie undeutlich zwischen ihren Beinen heraus.

Sie ließ sich schräg nach hinten rollen und streckte ein Bein. Da schwante Snape schon Böses. Aber bevor er noch etwas einwenden konnte, hatte sie bereits das Bein wie eine Primaballerina in die Höhe gereckt, gestützt durch eine Vorderpfote, und gab sich der Körperpflege hin.

„Hermine! Hör sofort auf damit!", sagte er entrüstet.  
„Ist dir bewusst, dass du gerade das Genital eines fremden Katers schleckst?"

Hermine stutzte. Bei Gott, er hatte Recht! Sie kannte den Kater kaum.

„Kann sich dein wegen Platzmangels minimiertes Hirn jetzt endlich auf unser Problem konzentrieren? Was genau hast du vorgehabt?"

Der scharfe Ton ließ Hermine hochfahren und sie stakste unschlüssig durch den Raum.

„Also gut!", versuchte sie die eingefahrene Schmach durch einen professionellen Ton auszulöschen.  
„Ich hätte Draco den Körpertauschfluch aufgehalst und als Draco-Hermine an allen Verhandlungen in den Hinterzimmern teilnehmen können. Man muss sich diese unglaublichen Insiderinformationen vorstellen, die ich da bekommen hätte", seufzte sie und schien mit der Pfote ein gewaltiges Gewicht abzuwiegen.

„Hermine-Draco hätte ich mit der Ganzkörperklammer außer Gefecht gesetzt und irgendwo abgestellt. Gelöst wird der Tauschfluch durch einen Kuss mit demjenigen, der den Schaden durch ihn trägt – also Lucius. Der hätte sich vielleicht gewundert, wenn sein Sohn ihm plötzlich einen Schmatz aufdrückt, so ganz genau kenne ich die Gepflogenheiten des Hauses Malfoy nicht, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er ihn dafür um die Ecke bringt, habe ich als eher gering eingeschätzt. Körper getauscht, Draco geoblivatet – Basta! Das wär's gewesen!"

Hermine ging mit hochgestellten, zur Spitze hin geringelten Schwanz auf Snape zu.

„Nachdem du in diesem Buch auch keine andere Lösung gefunden hast", sie blickte zu dem alten verstaubten Buch aus dem Bestand der Malfoys, das neben Snape auf einem Tischchen lag, "bleibt also nur noch die Frage zu erörtern, wer nun eigentlich Lucius küssen muss."

„Ich denke, du wirst nicht drumherum kommen, ihn selbst zu küssen", flötete Snape.  
„Vielleicht ist es ein kleiner Trost für dich, dass Lucius mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit leichter dazu zu bringen sein wird, dich im Körper seines Katers zu küssen, über den du zudem trotz eingeschränkter Hirnfunktion annährend die Kontrolle hast."

Hermine hatte sich auf den Teppich gesetzt, Snape den Rücken zugewandt und zuckte bei diesen Worten nur minimal mit einem Ohr.

„Hier stehen auch keinerlei neue Erkenntnisse drinnen..."  
Snape griff nach dem alten Buch, doch im nächsten Moment glitt es ihm aus der Hand, und es krachte zu Boden.  
Hermine war auf seinen Schoß gesprungen.

„Bist du verrückt?", fuhr Snape sie an.  
Er zückte in affenartiger Geschwindigkeit seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Katzenhaarklebefluch* über Hermine.

„Was soll denn das?", beschwerte sich Hermine, während sie sich mehrmals im Kreis drehte, um so eine einigermaßen bequeme Position auf den gestählten Schenkeln zu finden.  
„Mein Fell ist genauso schwarz wie dein Gewand. Wo ist das Problem?"

„Ach, jetzt ist es also schon dein Fell? Kann es sein, dass du bei deinem eigenen Körper mit ärgeren Haarentfernungsproblemen zu kämpfen hast, als du es zugeben willst?"

Er blickte auf den Kater hinunter, noch immer mit einem Anflug von Entsetzen und beide Hände möglichst weit entfernt auf die Armlehnen gelegt.  
Hermine überhörte den im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes unter der Gürtellinie angesetzten Anwurf und hatte es sich bereits gemütlich gemacht. Seitlich über beide Beine gebettet und sichtlich zufrieden sah sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer an.

„Ich wiederhole mich, Hermine: Das ist Lucius' Kater und ganz bestimmt kein gewöhnlicher."

Ohne es bewusst zu wollen, konnte er dann doch nicht umhin, dieses weiche Katzenwesen zu berühren und kraulte es vorsichtig zwischen den Ohren, worauf Hermine sofort laut zu brummen und der ganze Körper zu vibrieren begann.

„Er ist nicht nur genauso an Luxus gewöhnt wie Lucius, er ist auch ebenso eitel und wechselt, wenn es ihm beliebt, täglich seine Fellfarbe. Morgen kann er schon silberfarben sein, übermorgen slytheringrün und so weiter, und dann habe ich allerdings ein Katzenhaarproblem auf meiner Robe ... und könntest du bitte damit aufhören!", schloss er leise.

Der nun wie Perlmutt schimmernde Kater hatte die Augen bis auf dünne Schlitze geschlossen und knetete mit Verve auf dem in Falten geworfenen Stoff herum.

Hermine legte den Kopf ein wenig zurück und entblößte zwei blitzende Eckzähnchen.  
„Auch ich wiederhole mich jetzt: Ich kann nichts dagegen machen, das ist der Instinkt, und da das hier die einzige weiche Stelle ist - "

Da riss sie die Augen auf, knetete noch einmal versuchsweise mit der einen, dann mit der anderen Pfote, zog sie blitzartig weg, als hätte sie sich verbrannt und schob sie unter ihren Körper.

Aber Snape hatte sie schon so fest im Nacken gepackt, dass die Gesichtshaut extrem gespannt war und ihr trotz des Schreckens im Rahmen der eingeschränkten Katzenmimik gar nichts mehr entgleisen konnte und hob sie gefährlich nahe an sein grinsendes Gesicht.

„Und zur Strafe wirst du später genau da weiter machen, wo du jetzt aufgehört hast!"

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und Lucius stand im Rahmen.

„Ach, da seid ihr beiden Turteltäubchen ja! So ganz allein im Dunklen?", schien er amüsiert.

Snape ließ Hermine los, die sofort von seinem Schoß sprang und auf Lucius zusteuerte.

„Und du bist auch da, du kleiner Racker!", sagte der, als er seinen Kater erblickte.  
Er bückte sich und zauste Hermine das Fell.  
„Ich habe dich schon vermisst – und wie fein du dich heute herausgeputzt hast, dudududu!"

Er kämmte mit seinen Fingerspitzen durchs Fell.

„Geh jetzt und spiel mit den Hauselfen in der Küche!" Er schob Hermine sanft auf den Türspalt zu, richtete sich auf und wandte sich Hermines Körper am Fenster zu.

„Ich darf Severus zu seiner charmanten und bezaubernden Begleitung gratulieren. Es freut mich, Sie, Miss Granger, hier auf Malfoy Manor begrüßen zu dürfen."

Er deutete eine kleine Verbeugung in ihre Richtung an. Snape rollte die Augen. Lucius war heute Abend wieder in seinem Element.

„Und wie ich sehe, fühlen Sie sich auch schon wohl bei uns. Das freut mich!"

Die Katze in Hermines Körper hatte es sich den Umständen entsprechend gemütlich gemacht und lungerte halb liegend am breiten Fensterbrett, die Beine hochgelagert. Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes, verfolgte stattdessen noch immer gebannt das rege Nachtleben im Park.

Lucius blickte irritiert zu Snape.

„Miau!"

Um seine Füße strich Hermine, die nichts unversucht ließ, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Sie lehnte sich mit ihrem gesamten Gewicht, den ihr wohlgenährter Körper auf die Waage brachte, gegen seine Beine.

„Du bist ja noch immer da!", sagte er milde lächelnd, hockte sich nieder und streichelte Hermine die ganze Länge über den Rücken. Sie ließ sich auf die Seite plumpsen und schnurrte laut.  
„Mein schöner Kater!", schwärmte der berüchtigte Ex-Todesser versonnen und durchfurchte nun auch das üppige Bauchfell. Hermine streckte alle Viere von sich. Der Raum verschwamm vor ihren Augen und sie vergaß kurz, wo sie sich befand, so sehr genoss sie die geübten Streicheleinheiten.

„Aber heute habe ich keine Zeit für dich. Ich muss mich um meine Gäste kümmern, dudududu..."

Zum Abschluss knetete er ihren Bauch derart kräftig durch, dass Hermines Gefühlswelt noch mehr in Turbulenzen geriet und unanständige Gedanken Einzug hielten. Sie wünschte sich, genau jetzt in ihrem Körper zu stecken.

Als er sich schließlich wieder aufrichtete, rappelte sich Hermine verwirrt hoch, erkannte schlagartig ihren taktischen Fehler und blickte schuldbewusst zu Snape. Der sah sie ebenfalls an und schüttelte mit schmalen Lippen kaum merklich den Kopf, als wäre er schwer enttäuscht worden.

Lucius ging auf Hermines Körper zu.  
„Ist Ihnen nicht wohl, Miss Granger?"

„Wir hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit und jetzt schmollt sie!", kam die Antwort ihrerstatt von Severus. Sein unleidlicher Tonfall war keineswegs gespielt.

Milde gestimmt und ganz Frauenversteher trat er an das Mischwesen am Fenster heran.  
„Sie dürfen Severus' Worte nicht immer für bare Münze nehmen. Meist klingen sie nur härter als sie gemeint waren, aber ich weiß, unter seiner harten Schale befindet sich – „

„MIAUUU!"

Hermine hatte sich auf die Hinterbeine gestellt und schabte mit ihren Vorderpfoten an Lucius' Hosenbeinen.

„Du bist heute aber anhänglich!", sagte er und blickte seinen Kater verwundert an.

Normalerweise war der temperamentvolle Kater kein typisches Kuscheltier, das sich gerne auf den Arm nehmen und herumschaukeln ließ, aber Lucius hielt dem flehenden Blick keine zwei Sekunden stand.

„Na, dann komm her!"

Er pflückte Hermine von seinem Bein und hob sie auf den Arm. Mit der anderen Hand strich er der vermeintlichen Hermine am Fenster tröstend über die Wange, wollte ein paar aufmunternde Worte nachschicken, aber so schnell konnte er gar nicht reagieren, wie der Kater ihre Hand ausfuhr und mit den extra für diesen Abend frisch manikürten Nägel seine Wange mit drei tiefen Kratzern zeichnete.

Gleichzeitig hatte es Hermine endlich geschafft, sich soweit aus Lucius' Griff zu lösen, um sich hochstemmen zu können und ihr kaltes Näschen auf seine Lippen zu legen.  
Sie spürte, wie sie den einen Körper verließ und den eigenen in Besitz nahm.

Der stolze Kater auf Lucius' Arm sträubte sich wild fauchend gegen diese unwürdige Kätzchenpose und floh mit einem großen Satz, nicht ohne vorher seine eigene Signatur auf der anderen Wange zu hinterlassen.

Lucius war kurz sprachlos und legte eine Hand auf die schmerzende Wange, Hermine die ihre erschrocken vor den Mund, und der nervlich angeschlagene Severus seine über die Augen.

„O la la, Miss Granger! So viel Feuer…!", brachte Lucius noch immer ganz perplex heraus.

Schließlich gewann ein anzügliches Lächeln in seinem Gesicht die Oberhand und er taxierte Hermine, die bereits vom Fensterbrett geklettert war, genüsslich von oben bis unten.

„ – zuerst sollten wir aber den offiziellen Teil hinter uns bringen! Darf ich bitten?", sagte er und machte eine galante Armbewegung zur Tür.

Er schritt voran um die Türe aufzuhalten, gefolgt von der konsternierten Hermine.  
Severus hielt sie für einen Moment zurück. Er war so dicht hinter ihr, dass sich ihre Körper berührten. Ein Hand legte er ihr schwer und warm auf den Bauch, und während er flüsterte, bedeckte sein Atem ihre bloßen Schultern wie ein hauchzartes Tuch.

„Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, mit deinem Feuer zu spielen. Meine Löschvorrichtung kann es kaum erwarten!"

Mit einem kleinen Klaps auf den Po entließ er seinen kleinen Feuervogel.

**Ende**

*Katzenhaarklebelfuch: Patent bei Irm63 *danke


End file.
